Night
by Psychism
Summary: Yes, we were the damn...but what the hell? We had eternity together so it was worth is. The only thing that kept us from living a "Happily ever after" was that stupid snake that kept popping up when we were together. -A sasusaku-
1. Prologue

'_Thoughts'_

**Inner Sakura**

Disclaimer : sadly -crys- I don't own Naruto… if I did own Naruto I would absolutely have romance all over! SasuSaku all the way!

* * *

Sakura's POV

I dash through the silent night with a unnatural speed knowing that he was following me. My senses tells me that he was getting impatient. Right on cue I find his arms snugly wrapped around my waist.

He growl into my ear, "Sakura." My name flow like water out of his oh-so-perfect mouth.

I smiled sweetly then turned around in his iron-grip and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yes?" I say innocently knowing that it will get him even more impatient then he was already.

I shivered as I felt his breathe on my face and unconsciously parted my lips. He smirked at me and lean down and kissed my neck teasingly.

"Hn. Sakura your making me impatient." He drawled out well kissing up my neck and my jaws.

I just giggled thinking how cute he was when his possessive side shows.

" Aww, did my little Sasu-chan miss me already? I thought we were having fun playing cat and mouse." I teased knowing that it would piss him off even more.

He growled again and attacked my neck furiously while all I could do was moan as he bite, sucked, and licked repeatedly.

He smirked against my neck and whisper huskily; " Sakura, your going to get your punishment now." In less than a quarter of a second we were in one of the Uchiha's many manors. With my back pressed against the wall of Sasuke's room.

* * *

YES! I got through the prologue! -smiles and jumps for joy- REVIEW! yes yes and yes i know this is a short prologue but hey -shrugs-


	2. Meal

'_Thoughts'_

**Inner Sakura**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto! Wish I do! -cries-

Normal P.O.V

The sunlight streamed in from the open window hitting the couple that laid naked on the huge king-size bed. The pinkette opened her eyes to the birds chirping and looked at the person beside her. The drop dead gorgeous male with raven hair and onyx eyes that hid behind his now closed eyelids. She smiled softly and lift her hand to stroke his soft silky hair. As she stroked his hair a voice startled her.

"Sakura what are you doing up so early? Especially with our… _activity _last night? I'm sure your tired." He smirked with his eyes still close.

Sakura blushed a lovely pink and pouted.

"Well for your information Sasuke-kun, you looked irresistibly cute when you are asleep and I just couldn't help but stroke your hair." she said with the pout still on her face.

Sasuke just sigh and said, "Sakura, I'm not cute okay?"

Sakura giggled, "Yes you are Sasu-chan." She knew that he hate that nickname.

"Ugh. Sakura I hated when you use that nickname." He groaned and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. She snuggled closer into his warm chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down so she can kiss him. The kiss lasted for awhile before we were interrupted by a obnoxiously loud blonde climbing through the window a.k.a. Naruto.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

_'Just as I was getting to the good part! Ugh that stupid dobe.' _I thought.

"Dobe, what are you doing? Your interrupting me." I growled, annoyed with the fact that I didn't get what I wanted. I got even more annoyed as he just rubbed his head looking stupid as always.

"Eh? I got caught." Was all he said while rubbing his head sheepishly. I looked over at Sakura and she was blushing. . . a very lovely blush while pulling the covers up covering her naked body.

"Naruto get out!" I said with a murderous intent. Naruto seem to feel this, hurriedly and clumsily climbed, or tried to climb since he fell out and landed with a loud _thump_ into the garden below. A few seconds later you can hear him cursing loudly while he had obviously landed into the rose bush right under our bedroom window.

"Baka. . ." I muttered under my breathe as I closed the window and pulled the curtains together so we couldn't be disturbed again.

I once again looked over to the pink hair beauty, _my_ pink hair beauty. I smirked as I saw her peak out from the blanket that she was tangled up in. She say my smirk and pouted knowing that I was smirking at her. I made my way over to our walk-in closet. I grabbed my black shorts and a blue button up shirt, pulled up on my shorts and buttoned up the shirt. I felt Sakura come up behind me wrapping her arms around my torso and hugging me from behind. I turned around in her arms and pulled her close to me.

"Sakura." Loving the way her name sounded and how she would shiver in delight as I said her name. I held her possessively to my chest and and sniffed her hair, which smelled like cherry blossoms and strawberries with a whiff of watermelon.

'_She smells so sweet. I want to taste her again.'_ I thought with a smirk and his throat burned with desire.

Normal P.O.V.

Then he leaned down to her neck licking it with the tip of his tongue. His smirk grew even more as he felt Sakura shiver against him and he bit down greedily, eager to taste her sweet blood that attracted many vampires. Her blood ran across his tongue and down his throat soothing the burning desire that had was so uncontrollably before.

It was so amazing how _only and her only_ could soothe his desires, (A/N: O.O Having naughty thoughts Sasuke! -dodges a kunai-) how only her blood can smother the flames burning in his throat whenever he got hungry, or how she was the only one that seem to understand him and would spent their night filled of passion filled with desire.

'_Only her' _He thought while he bit down harder drawing more blood and her moans bring a satisfied smirk to his perfect and absolutely gorgeous face. He pulled away slightly to lick her wound, healing it in the process. He licked it a couple more times savoring the taste of her skin against his tongue.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

She grinned up at me showing off her white fangs as I smirked down her flashing my fangs too. I knew she wanted her share so I sat down pulling her with me and into my lap. She tilted my neck with her gently and cool touch, then leaned over licking my neck a couple of times just to get me seduced. She doesn't know the effect she has on me.

* * *

Sorry about the point of view changes! I know there's a lot but I can't seem to write a part without making the words sound awkward. I'll work on it! I promise!


	3. New Student is a Shinobi!

Oh, god this is such hard work to write these chapters! UGHHH I need ideas! That's why I like reading better then writing! But don't worry you guys out there that read my stories I wont give up and abandon you guys! XD

See im loyal ;)

* * *

'_Thoughts'_

**Inner Sakura**

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto! -sits on the floor and pouts- unfair!

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I moaned in pleasures as she sank her fangs even deeper into my neck while drinking from me.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her against my chest. I could hear the big gulps as my blood flowed down her throat.

" Sakura…say it…" I commanded followed with a groan.

She pulled away slightly and tilted her head up with a teasing grin.

"Say what…?" She was teasing me, I knew it but I couldn't suppress the moan when her hands went lower and went into my shorts.

"S-Sakura -moan- say m-my name" I growled into her ear even though I kind of stutter and moan in between. I knew what she wanted; she wanted to torture me but I won't give in easily.

She smirked against my neck and kissed her marks while healing it. She grinned at me and took her hand out of my shorts. I groaned in process as she did this.

"Sakura!" I was getting irritated and annoyed.

She giggled in amusement seeing my slight pout…'_wait what? UCHIHAS DON'T POUT!'_

"Come on, we're going to be late for school." I grumbled grabbing her hand and pulling her deeper into the closet so she could get changed.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

As they got to school they were swarmed around with fangirls and fanboys.

Fangirls for Sasuke that kept shouting "Sasuke-kun marry me!" and "Be my boyfriend Sasuke-kun" or "Sasuke-kun ditch that pink hair freak and go out with me" and others alike.

Sakura also had fans. They were fanboys of hers. They would shout "Sakura-chan marry me", "Sakura-chan be my girlfriend" or "Sakura-chan I love you!" and so on.

"SAKURA-CHAN! TEME!" A loud voice shouted. They instantly knew that it was Naruto the blonde loud mouth. They looked over and saw that he was with their group of friends, which were also vampires.

Only Naruto himself wasn't. He was a demon, a fox demon to be exact. One of the legendary tailed demons.

Naruto is the Nine-Tail Fox demon. Out of all the other Tailed demons Naruto was probably the strongest…but he is still a dumb ass. Their dumb ass.

The bell rang signaling for homeroom to begin. By the time everyone was in class it was already 15 minutes into it already, but of course everyone knew that it Kakashi was going to be late as usual.

When Kakashi walked in with his porn book which was expected, but the shocking thing that he was actually "early". Well, early for Kakashi which is about 30 minutes late.

Everyone was stunned and stared at him.

"Eh? Oh, sorry everyone I got loss on the Road of Life." He explained sheepishly never taking his eyes off his book. It shouldn't even be considered a book...

Most people were still shocked about how early he had got into class and was wondering what he was up to. Perhaps he was scolded by Lady Tsunade (the principal) about being too late.

No, no that's not possible because Lady Tsunade was always drunk and never somber enough to focus on little things like that.

There must have been some news that needed Kakashi to be there. Their questions were answered when a boy that looked like Sasuke walked in holding a sketch book in one hand and smiling a fake smile.

No one seems to notice it except for the vampires. With their supernatural powers and excellent eyesight they could tell right away.

"Sasuke-kun, that guy has chakra. He's a shinobi." Sakura whispered into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke just nods and stared at the new boy that looked like him.

Shinobies was the kanji for ninja. Also the secret name for vampires that had chakra. Chakra is the power that vampires and demons alike had. If you were really strong then you have more chakra. Chakra was a mixture physical and spiritually power.

There are three ways to use chakra are Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu. Ninjutsu was mostly attacking with the elements, wind, fire, water, and ground are just the main ones. There are others though, like ice or lighting.

Genjutsu is a illustration that blocked your senses. Taijutsu is just regular martial arts, but you can infuse chakra to make it stronger.

"EH? Kakashi-sensei YOUR EARLY! Well, technically your still late but in Kakahsi time YOUR EARLY!" A loud voice which belonged to the stupid blonde interrupted the silence that engulfed the classroom.

That seem to snap everyone out and whispers immediately started to fill the room.

Kakashi just scratched his and smiled, or seemed like a smile since we couldn't really see with his mask.

"Well, while I was on the Road of :ife I met our new student who was also wondering around trying to find a way out. I decided to help the poor kid out because I'm just so kind." He explained without taking his eyes off the perverted book in his hand.

"So why don't you introduce yourself?" He then asked the new student. Everyone ceased their whispering and all pay their full attention to the front of the room.

The new student flashed a fake smile again which once again no one seem to notice besides the shinobi's in the room.

"Hello, nice to meet you my name is Sai. From now on I will be in your care," and he bowed his head looking polite.

Everyone stared not knowing what to say until…

"Well Sai you can sit in the seat behind Sakura." Kakashi instructed.

Sai cocked his head to the side questioning. "Sakura?"

"That would be me." Sakura raised her hand then pointed the empty seat behind her.

Once everyone got settled Kakashi announced,

"Everyone please warmly welcome Sai to Konaha." Then he sat back reading his perverted book again.

The group of friends huddled together and started to talk.

"Hey, guys that new kid Sai, he's definitely a shinobi. He has a decent size chakra." Sakura said.

"WHA-" Naruto was cut off when a hand covered his mouth.

"Shhh! Be quiet! Or else he'll hear us!" Sakura said her hand still covering his mouth.

" Dope don't dirty my Sakura's hand. I'm going to beat the crap out of you if you touch her again." Sasuke threatened while taking Sakura's hand off and holding it tightly in his own.

"Whoa someones possessive." Naruto commented while holding his hand up surrendering.

* * *

DONE! This chapter took me like 3 weeks! Couldnt think what to write! T_T

Anyways hope you guys like it!

Please review and tell me if you guys liked it, disliked it, what I did wrong, and so on. Thanks a lot~!


End file.
